


Day 10! Obeymax: Asmodeus

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Solomon falls in love.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Day 10! Obeymax: Asmodeus

Asmodeus invites him out on a date his first night in the Devildom. Many sexual comments were made, his hair was played with, his face caressed, and Solomon agreed. Not because Asmodeus was purposefully working his charms, but rather to see how one of the Seven Deadly Sins worked. How they corrupted the world when they didn't even mean too. After all, first and foremost, Solomon was a scholar.

~~~~~

He arrives in his usual casual attire, and the lovely demon makes a face, as though it was the worst he could do. Perhaps to a demon like Asmo, this  _ was _ the peak of his danger. How underwhelming. Regardless, Asmodeus tugs him into Cemetary, an upbeat dance club, filled to the brim with demons begging for Asmo's attention, of which he happily gives. 

Asmodeus laughs and flirts and gropes and sighs and none of these demons stand a chance. The magic in the air was so potent Solomon could taste it. In the Devildom, heavy magic in the air wasn't uncommon, no, the red flags waved when he tasted sex on the air. Asmodeus was milking them. Through gentle touches and confident strokes, the club was brought to its knees. People collapsed on the floor, others began to choke, one fell down and didn't get up again. Eventually, Asmo redirected his attention to the silver sorcerer. 

He didn't look satisfied. They went to a different club.

~~~~~

This club was more meant for Devildoms elite beauties. The high end sugar babies, sex workers, and models gathered here. Judging by the tangs of monetary magic in the air, Mammon frequented this place. Though he was able to make such a prediction, it was nearly impossible. The stench of love magic was so thick Solomon felt like he was choking. Feeling like you were choking in a room potent with love spells and other such workings would bring up lecherous thoughts in anyone. Solomon took a cool drink of water, not wanting to get distracted.

Asmodeus was bestowing charms and potions to the gathered occupants, chattering and giggling like he wasn't sucking their hard earned energies from their bodies. He continued to caress, this time more in a friendly fashion, and he continued to flirt, as though innocently, when he was far from the notion of innocence.

Solomon took a deep breath, bracing himself for the coming night. At this rate, Asmodeus was going to suck the entirety of Devildom dry before he was satisfied. More relevant to Solomon was that, as Asmodeus' companion for the night, he too would be sucked dry.

Would Asmodeus leave his dying corpse in the streets? Or would he continue long after Solomon's limits were breached, milk him dry until he could not even beg for the Avatar of Lust to stop, until he was simply a blabbering fool speaking of a demon so lovely everyone could do no more than die at his feet.

Asmodeus comes to collect him once more, and they're off. It doesn't escape Solomon that Asmodeus is having difficulty keeping his chatter, no matter how hard he tried to distract Solomon with his soft hands and softer sighs, not even when Asmo dipped hands below his belt. 

~~~~~

They arrive at a bar, filled just enough to look like it was in rush hour, but not crowded in the slightest. This particular bar was frequented by those too affluent to be considered middle class yet not rich enough to be considered upper class.

This time, Asmo visits people separately. He goes patiently from table to table, climbing into laps, placing chaste kisses on cheeks and not-so-chaste kisses on other places. Solomon watches carefully, watches as Asmodeus' perfected formula falls away to something more desperate. The method wasn't failing, yet anxiety seemed to grip his promiscuous friend as he moved faster, with more precision, and ignoring the pain he was causing himself in the process. How curious.

Especially considering Asmodeus was taking far more than he should. Demons could only survive so much loss before they ceased. Asmodeus didn't seem to care at all, the small restraint he'd shown in the previous establishments gone, replaced with a primal and damaging urge to take and take until there was nothing left to give.

Solomon did his best not to look afraid as Asmodeus approached him, looking like he'd gone through a car wreck. The stench of the raw power Asmodeus had acquired hung off of him, and Solomon couldn't believe no one else had noticed. For a moment, Solomon wanted to lean away, far away from the forming black hole in front of him in the shape of Devildom's most sought after demon.

~~~~

Solomon didn't know what time it was. There was no real way to tell time in the Devildom, rather everyone seemed to run on some predetermined schedule helpfully posted nowhere. You knew what time it was by other people's movements. However, there was a sky.

The sky is apparently demon-made, not the actual Heavens hanging above the Devildom, but rather imitations. Lifelike and beautiful imitations, some would argue much more beautiful than the true sky. Asmodeus and himself were making their way to the final destination of the night, a 1% bar, where Asmo would likely wreak havoc. Solomon felt a shockingly little need to stop him. Almost as though on a subconscious level, he wanted to see this beauty and power at its peak. Feeling an unexplainable urge, Solomon asked his ticking time bomb a question.

"Do you know why there is a sky in the Devildom?" Asmodeus gave him a thoughtful look, and then turned away with a bitter expression. Solomon figured that meant he wasn't going to get his explanation, but Asmo's smooth voice sounded anyway.

"There was once an angel. This angel was the most beautiful creature in the three realms. His pure, white wings and shock dark hair were reminiscent of God, even though no one knew of His true face. His name was Lucifer, the morning star." Asmodeus had such a curiously bitter and hateful expression on his face, a stark contrast to the usual gentle smiles and soft surprise. Solomon began to catch on.

"However, this angel had had enough of God and his rules, and his hypocrisy, so he lead a rebellion, and he lost, and he and his beloved brothers fell into the world of demons, the first fallen angels. Lucifer was furious, his  _ precious _ pride wounded from his loss. The beautiful angel, now beautiful demon, was set on razing the ground beneath his feet, when a demon not like the rest approached. With large, leathery wings, a forked tail, horns that sat upon his head like a crown, and body dipped in gold, Diavolo extended his olive branch to the fallen angel." Asmodeus was bitter about this story. Something that wounded him as the Avatar of Lust.

"Something about the darkest demon dipped in gold touched the angels broken heart. Lucier accepted the olive branch, and it was as though floodgates had opened. Not a day went by that the Devildom's prince didn't compliment the fallen angel. When the prideful angel mourned the loss of one pair of his magnificent white wings, now black, and lacking their third partner, the prince did not hesitate to gush and rave of his raven-winged beauty."

"The horns that sat atop Lucifers head were given no short of compliments. From Lucifer's intelligence and cleverness to his stunning beauty, described by the prince as being that of  _ a morning star that shines brightly, even in this dark place, _ no part of the fallen angel was free of Diavolo's love." Asmodeus hated that it was his brother, Avatar of Pride, that got the romantic love story, that got the status and affection of the Devildom's prince. That no matter how hard he tried, no one could give him the world in exchange for nothing more than himself.

"However, something still made the morning star sad. He missed looking up at the sky. In the Devildom, when you looked up, only darkness would greet you. Diavolo would not let that stand. He immediately flew to the highest point of the Devildom and released his own personal souls, trapping them in see through cages. One by one, all of the souls the prince kept for himself were hung above Devildom's grounds, and when he flew down, he saw his beloved morning star grinning ear to ear, staring up at glittering stars. Thus the. Devildom has a sky." Asmo finished his tale bitterly, almost spitting his words. Solomon pondered for a moment, not bothering to wonder why his friends suffering bothered him so. Solomon decided to begin his own tale.

"Once, there was a demon, the most beautiful and sought after demon in all the three lands." Solomon winced, knowing he lacked Asmodeus' story telling skills, yet pushed on anyway. "Despite having the world at his feet, this demon was lonely. He did not care for the endless pleasure his nature provided him. He wished deeply for a thrilling romance, something that would leave him breathless for centuries to come. And one day, a powerful sorcerer came to the Devildom." 

Solomon didn't know where to go from here but forward.

"This sorcerer, at first, did not think much of the Devildom. Yet as his eyes laid upon the most beautiful being he'd ever seen, suddenly it was clear. All of the sorcerers power, his belongings, his happiness would belong to this demon. It felt preordained. So the sorcerer began on his quest to woo the demon, to impress and romance the Avatar of Lust until he had no choice but to swoon at the sorcerer's ministrations." Solomon stopped, feeling no need to speak further. 

"What?" Asmodeus exclaimed, " That's it?" Solomon chuckled at Asmo's indignant expression.

"Of course not. The thing about telling stories, however, was that there needs to be an ending to it before you tell others. Our story is just beginning."

~~~~~

Solomon didn't know it then, but Asmodeus was a blessing in disguise. Never had Solomon fallen more deeply and morbidly in love with another being than when Asmodeus stood over countless bodies. The power flowed between them, almost like loving caresses and thrusts between lovers. They were unstoppable.

As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this was fun. Comments equal motivation! Hope you enjoyed. See you tomorrow!!


End file.
